mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Slumbo
Slumbo is a Frosticons Mixel. Description Slumbo is the “sleepy” Frosticon and just an earthquake would wake him up. He falls asleep at the most inopportune or worst times, like mid-way through lunch or while falling off the side of a cliff. Sleeping helps him store up his incredible strength. He has the amazing ability to move mountains around making him very powerful amongst his tribe members. Personality Thanks to his cold climate, Slumbo is very lethargic and slow in his work. He often works slowly with a bit of an attitude thanks to a lack of energy, as it seems like most actions takes everything out of him. It takes extremes to get certain emotions, like shock or anger, out of him. Otherwise, he is often very unflappable and chill. Physical Appearance Slumbo is mostly light blue. His body, which also acts as his face, is a tapering down shape, with half-open eyes resting on top of it. A black stripe is on the very top of his body, which rests a light blue ice crystal. He has three upward-pointing teeth. He has a darker blue fin-like extension on his back. His arms are dark blue and long, with black markings on the tops and bottoms of them. His hands are made of mitten-like jagged ice crystals. His legs are grey and short, with darker blue short feet and two light blue toes on each foot. He has dark blue eyelids. Ability He has incredible strength, so he can hold large structures easily. He also has icy breath that can freeze things. Biography Early life Little is known about Slumbo's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While eating snacks, his ice cream accidentally falls into Vulk's barbecue, resulting in the two of them creating Bar-B-Cubes. They set up a roadside stand to compete with Krader and Volectro for Gobba's buisness. Eventually, both teams load Gobba up with so many free samples that he's too full to make a purchase. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He went Snowboarding with Krader, Flurr, Flain, Kraw, and Jawg. He and Jawg teamed up and Mixed to compete. ("Snow Half-Pipe") He was a judge at a talent competition along with Vulk and Volectro, giving a negative vote to Kraw and Gobba's acts. ("Vaudeville Fun") While relaxing in the Farmlands with Flain, he was beamed in the head by Jawg and Chomly's log from their Log Toss game. In anger, he had Flain burn the log. Chomly and Jawg soon retaliated by setting up a Cubit in a place he and Flain would touch it, causing the two of them to become a Murp that was used as a replacement log. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") His relationship possibly better with Chomly, he took turns with Kraw giving him high-fives, creating a Mix to do them faster. When Chomly asked for more, he pointed out that they were out of Cubits. When Chomly suddenly threw one at the two of them, they were unprepared, creating a Murp that ended up crushing Chomly. ("High Five") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he found himself Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes * "Get your piping hot, ice cold Bar-B-Cubes!" - ''Slumbo/Vulk Mix, Bar B Cubes * ''"...to be a Frosticon!" - ''Slumbo, Snow Half-Pipe * ''"No more cubits." - ''Slumbo, High Five * ''"No more log, no more log toss." -Slumbo, Fang Gang Log Toss Set Information Slumbo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41509 and contains 61 pieces. Slumbo's in-booklet code is CHI7AX5, which is Chillax when decoded. Trivia *He is one of the nine Mixels to include a Nixel. *His name is a pun on the word "slumber", being the sleepiest Mixel. *Bar B Cubes and Fang Gang Log Toss are the only episodes so far where he has been shown without Kraw. *He and Flain both hate Log Toss. *He is third in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. *He replaced Flain as the Mixel on the Mixels icon on the Lego.com product page . **However, he was replaced soon by Torts. *He is sometimes mistaken as the leader of the Frosticons. * He has the most pieces out of the Frosticons. *He is very often compared to Vulk and Torts, as all three of them have unique hands that have to do with their ability/element, they are all only members of their tribe, and their tribes are all the primary tribes of each season. Also, all three of them are goofy/slow. *Since his debut in Bar-B-Cubes, he has appeared in every episode except Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness so far. *He is the strongest of the Frosticons. **He is also the strongest of the entire Mixels race so far, even surpassing the abilities of Krader. * Many of his mouth-based emotions are hard to discern thanks to the fact the inside of his mouth is only slightly lighter than his black upper lip. **His upper lip is navy blue in the set. * Slumbo's body seems to have originally been a slightly different shade of blue in his artwork. * He is the only member of the Frosticons who doesn't have a nose. * In similarity to Flain, he has a triangular tip at the bottom of his backside. * His strength is said to give him the ability to push mountains. * He is the only Frosticon not to have a neck. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Bar-B-Cubes *Snow Half-Pipe *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Fang Gang Log Toss *High Five *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Category:Series 2 Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Nixel Included Category:Ice Category:Blue Category:Crystals Category:Covered eyes Category:Deep voices Category:Three teeth Category:Under bite Category:Elemental arms Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Sleepy mixels Category:Slow Mixels Category:Strong Mixels